A Demigod Sleep-over
by Oswin Cadwin
Summary: When ten demigods all gather at one house, what can happen? Some Truth or Dare, lots of insane Capture the Flag games, (Mortal style) And just chaos in general! The seven, Nico, Will, Calypso. (HOLY COW, IT'S FINISHED! WOW!)
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the one & only…**

 **HALF-BLOOD SLEEP-OVER!**

 **An intense sleep-over full of humor, friendship, and a tiny sprinkling of romance! Eek, everything must have romance if it involves the seven!**

 **Read on & write reviews!**

 **Piper P.O.V.**

You're invited to a sleepover

Piper McLean's house

July 14-July 16

Come at 4:00 in the evening

Leave at 3:00 in the afternoon

2 nights of fun!

Addressed to: Percy J., Annabeth C., Leo V., Calypso, Nico A., Will S., Frank Z., Hazel L., Jason G.

Piper slid the last letter under the Hephaestus doorway and smiled. Soon, she and her friends would be at her house, all having fun.

Three days ago, Chiron had given Piper and her friends the permission to leave camp. He understood how much they needed a break after the war. Piper almost hugged him, but she restrained herself.

 **Nico P.O.V. (Gotta love Nico!)**

"Nico, this looks exciting, right?" Hazel asked, showing him the letter for the millionth time.

"No."

The two Hades/Pluto kids were standing outside of their cabin, discussing Piper's plan.

"I don't see why I have to go!" Nico argued, "If I don't want to, I don't have to!"

"It'll be fun! Besides, I already packed your bag. We leave tomorrow!"

"You're kidding, right?"

Hazel shook her head and pointed to a black bag by the doorway.

Nico groaned and went inside.

 **Leo P.O.V.**

Alright, party time!

Leo Valdez, bad boy supreme, stood in the cabin doorway, reading the letter for the millionth time.

He was super excited. Sure, it was cool and all that Piper was hosting a sleep-over, but she had invited Calypso? Cool!

Leo ran out of his cabin and into the woods, where Calypso's small house was, surrounded by flowers.

"Calypso! Did you get that letter-"

Calypso opened the door. "The letter from Piper? Yes, I already packed."

Leo smiled. "Great! See you in the morning?"

Calypso kissed his cheek. "See you then." Then she closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2-PILLOOOOOW!

**Hallo again!**

 **This chapter…oh my gods…enjoy.**

The next day, all the demigods gathered at Piper's front door.

Her dad answered. "Hello. Piper, are these your friends?"

Piper looked out from behind her dad. (She left the evening before) "Well, duh."

Everyone pushed inside.

Piper took the lead. "Okay, so the boys are in the bedroom on the door to the right upstairs, and the girls are in my room on the door down the upstairs hall to the left. Come on, you guys can get settled."

The girls followed Piper while the boys found their room.

"Wow. Very big." Said Percy, looking around. Jason nodded in agreement.

"That's what you get when your dad is Tristan McLean," muttered Will.

Meanwhile, in the girl's room, everyone was going insane.

"We are so playing Truth or Dare!" exclaimed Piper. "I am definitely asking the most embarrassing truth in the whole world!"

Annabeth laughed. "Will it benefit us?"

"Well, it will benefit Hazel."

Hazel's golden eyes grew wide. "What are you asking?!"

"Wait and see…"

Hazel laughed and hit Piper with a pillow. Soon, the whole room of girls was in a pillow frenzy.

Calypso ran across the room and whapped Annabeth in the chest. "Die! Die!"

Hazel gained up on Piper, fluffing up her pillow and then throwing it repeatedly across the room.

Annabeth made a tower of pillows, and Piper crashed into it. "Wait-no-TIMBEEER!"

The group giggled and whacked, while the boys stood outside their door, clueless.

"What in the Underworld are they doing?" muttered Frank. "They must be insane!"

Leo put his hand on the doorknob. "Only one way to find out."

"I am _not_ walking in on a group of wild girls."

"Don't, then."

Leo opened the door…and got a pillow in his face.

"Oomph! Ow, what the heck, Calypso!"

Calypso laughed. "Ha! That'll teach you, walking in on a group of girls like that!"

An all-around war broke out, the boys grabbing pillows from their room and attacking.

This fight went on until Mr. McLean hollered up the stairs, "Pipes! Pizza's here!"

Leo stopped in a very odd position, his bottom sticking in the air and his arms scooping up a pillow. Then he unfroze.

"Last one down's a pile of Augean horse poop!"


	3. Chapter 3-Truth or Dare!

**Hallo!**

 **I enjoyed writing this chapter. I mean, truth-or-dare for demigods is sorta cliché, but it's still hilarious. I am filling this chapter with Frazel! Go, Frazel!**

After pizza, which involved a flaming pepperoni, (Leo! Put that fire out, you'll burn the house down!) And a flaming plate, (LEO!) And an apology note, (Dear Frank, I am sincerely sorry that I set your plate and pizza on fire and scared the living daylights out of you.) The group gathered in the living room for…

TRUTH. OR. DARE!

Leo started with a game show host voice. "Welcome gals, pals, and others, to TRUTH OR DAAAARE!"

Piper smiled. "Okay, we're going clockwise. I'll start." She rubbed her hands together. "Frank, truth or dare?"

"Um…dare, I guess."

Hazel bit back a laugh.

"Oh, don't look so happy, Hazel. This may benefit or embarrass you, too. Alright, Frank! Kiss Hazel!"

"I-in front of everyone?"

"Yes. And none of that silly quicky-kiss-on-the-cheek crud, a straight-out kiss! Or I'll turn on charmspeak."

Frank gulped. "Oh, crud…"

He scooted closer to Hazel. "Let's get this over with."

"Excuse me? What are you telling me?"

"Sorry! Not like that!"

He grabbed Hazel and kissed her, a real, actual kiss.

"Okay, you guys can…um…well, stop when you want!" said Piper.

Frank stopped immediately, but he kept his arm around Hazel. "Okay. Leo, truth or dare?"

"Dare all the way!"

"Dance on the table. On fire. With Calypso."

"You got it! C'mon, Sunshine!"

Leo jumped on to the table and helped Calypso up. Then he set himself completely on fire except his forearms and hands, and danced with Calypso.

When they finished, everyone was laughing. Leo bowed and Calypso curtsied.

Leo rubbed his hands together. "Okay…Nico, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay, I'll go easy on you. When exactly did you start liking Will?"

Will looked at Nico and raised an eyebrow.

Nico pressed his lips together. "Fine. Probably when he sat up all night and watched me."

"SCANDALOUS!"

"I was in the infirmary, you dolt!"

Will smiled. "Aw, that's sweet."

"Shut up, Solace. Okay…Hazel, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay, what is the most crazy thing you've ever done with Frank?"

"Why is everyone interested in our relationship?"

"I dunno. Anyways…"

"Well, that's easy. When we snuck out at night and spent the night on the beach."

Frank blushed.

Leo smiled. "SCANDALOUS!"

"Shut up, Leo."

Hazel rolled her eyes. "Jason, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Okay, do a back hand-spring. No flying."

Jason frowned. "I'm about to break my neck. Goodbye, sweet world."

"Just get on with it!

Jason stood in a clear spot, flung himself backwards, and somehow landed face-first on the carpet. "OW."

Piper face-palmed while everyone else cracked up.

Jason stood up. "Okay, Piper, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Activate charmspeak."

"It's on."

 **Ha-ha! I'll post again tomorrow hopefully!**


	4. Chapter 4-Part 2 of T or D

**Hallo! I-Ahh! *dodges flaming book and blue cookies* So sorry I haven't updated!**

 **Last time we left off, Piper started up her charmspeak…just so you know, this chapter is filled with Solangelo.**

Piper smiled and looked around, wondering what she would do. "Okay…Nico, truth or dare?"

Nico sighed. "Dare."

"Say something to Will in Italian, then have him translate it."

She knew Nico never would have done it, but her charmspeak worked like-well, like a charm.

Nico turned to Will. "Ti voglio bene, Will Solace. Brilliare luminoso come il sole."

Will thought for a moment, then ran out of the room, presumably to translate.

Piper smirked. She could sorta guess what it meant.

Finally, Will came back, looking triumphant. He showed the paper to Nico and asked him if he had translated right. Nico glared at Piper.

"Piper McLean, if you ever-"

"Blah, blah, blah. What does it say?"

Will blushed. "I love you, Will Solace. You shine bright as the sun."

Nico bit his lip, stood up, and stomped out of the room. Leo smiled.

"Did we make the angel mad?" he called after him. Everyone heard a door slam.

Will smiled. "Okay, so Death Boy doesn't get his turn…"

"You take it, Will," said Annabeth. Will nodded.

"Okay. Um…Percy, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Douse Annabeth in water."

"Got it!"

Annabeth stood up and tried to run out, but Percy beat her to it. In a second, she was soaking wet.

"Seaweed Brain!" she exclaimed. Everyone laughed. Annabeth's hair was stuck to her face, and her CHB shirt was soaking. Her book, too, was wet.

Percy looked around the room. "Okay…Calypso, truth or dare?"

Calypso glared at Percy. "Dare."

"Aw, shoot! Fine. Go get Nico back here."

"That's easy!"

"You don't know him…"

Calypso walked out of the room. "Di Angelo! Get your butt down here!"

"Don't feel like it!"

Calypso glared at nothing, and then she ran upstairs. There was a thud, a lot of yelling, and then both Calypso and Nico returned, Calypso triumphant, Nico looking like he wanted to beat the crap out of someone.

"Voila!" exclaimed Calypso, whooshing her hands out like it was a showcase.

Leo started clapping, which quickly lead to his hands flaming, which he didn't notice or care about. Frank inched away.

Calypso sat back down, while Will proceeded to tape Nico to the floor.

"Ok, Leo, truth or dare?"

"Eh. Truth."

"What was your first thought about me?"

"To quote my exact thoughts: Her hair swung back and forth mesmerizingly. That was irrelevant."

"Ha, ha."

Leo looked over at Will, who was still taping Nico to the floor. Nico looked completely ticked off.

"Will Solace, if you don't stop taping me to the floor, I swear I will shadow-travel out of here. To China."

"Don't you dare, angel."

"That's it. I'm out." Nico dissolved into shadows, but Will was still holding onto him, so both disappeared.

 **Oooh! Where'd they go? And by the way, as you can expect, Nico will be out for a while when they get back. Bye!**

 **-MAJOR SOLANGELO SHIPPER**


	5. Chapter 5-Capture the Flag

**Halloooooooo readers! Sorry I haven't updated! I have been busy with packing because I leave tomorrow for a vacation! I will not be updating in that time. Sorry! Here is your chapter, my many shaya! (Followers in Arabic)**

They had indeed traveled to China.

When Will opened his eyes and saw the Great Wall, he immediately made Nico go back. They returned in a blur of shadows, and Nico collapsed face first.

Leo was holding back laughter. "Where'd you go? Timbuktu?"

"No. China." Will replied, moving Nico.

Leo laughed and stood up. "Well, I'm bored. Anything else to do?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "Well, duh. Honestly, Leo…"

Percy raised his hand. "How about capture the flag?"

Calypso scrunched her eyebrows. "I sincerely doubt Mr. McLean would allow deadly weapons and armor in his house or yard."

"Not that version, the mortal version, duh!"

Everyone except Nico, who was still out, agreed, and they split into teams.

"Boys against girls. It'll be fair, because-" Jason started.

"No way! They get Annabeth!" argued Percy, "They have the brains!"

Leo flexed a skinny arm. "But we, my macho friends, have the brawn. TO ARMS!"

"But we also have a passed-out shadow kid. Not fair at all."

The girls hurried off to set up a base. They positioned a bajillion pillows to make a hide-out, then hid their flag-a purple bandana taped to a stick-in the deepest corner of Piper's walk-in closet.

Annabeth sat on the bed. "Okay, here's the plan. First, we need to have someone check for spies."

"On it." Hazel rose and opened the door. Jason tumbled through.

"Um…we…we thought we heard a noise. We, uh, had to check on everyone."

Piper laughed and got up. "Yeah, right. You were spying!"

Everyone heard a shout from the boys' room. "SCANDOLOUS! Jason Grace, spying on girls! I definitely had nothing to do with this!"

All the girls laughed, and Piper and Hazel dragged Jason to his base.

Annabeth smoothed her wrinkled jeans and restored order. "Okay, now let's get started. Piper, do you have any walkie-talkies?"

Piper nodded and dug around in her dresser, and then pulled out four walkie-talkies. Everyone grabbed one. They kept planning. Then the whistle was sounded, and the game began.

Annabeth flipped the walkie-talkie switch. "Assume the positions. Over."

Piper answered. "Roger that! We have Sun Boy coming closer to the base. Over."

Hazel flipped her switch. "Copy that. The weapon is ready. I repeat, the weapon is ready."

Will crept along the wall toward the girls' base. "Mwa-ha-haaAAAAHHH!"

He was attacked by Silly String, the gooey substance covering his eyes and making him stumble back.

"RETREAT! LEO, DO NOT COME OUT! RETREAT!"

Calypso and Hazel high-fived each other and laughed. They went inside their base and reloaded their weapons, a Silly String-loaded Nerf gun.

Meanwhile, the boys were failing.

Percy spread out their plan on the table in the corner. "Okay. Attack #1 failed. But oh well! We have Attack #2!"

He pointed to the stick-figure attack drawing, showing three boys with Nerf guns (One with a Nerf bow) and girls running in terror.

Frank frowned. "I doubt they will run in terror. Hazel told me the other day that I look adorable when I shoot a bow. I don't get that."

Will shrugged. "That's the mystery of girls. Thank the gods I don't have a girlfriend."

Percy sighed and looked at the next plan-a classic prank. They would distract the girls with a 'peace' speech, while Leo and Percy would 'fix' the girls' bedroom door.

Frank nodded. "That might just work. Let's get this started!"


	6. Chapter 6-The Attack

**Hallo!**

 **I'm back from vacation, never fear! I was at the best place in the world…UNIVERSAL STUDIOS ORLANDO! I love HP world!**

Frank held up his hands in a surrender pose. "Momentary peace treaty! We need to talk!"

The girls slowly filed out of their room, and everyone began discussing something. Leo tuned out and went to work.

He began by standing on a stool and opening the door slightly. Then he placed a bucket filled with paint and glitter-Percy's idea-and slid back out, glad for his scrawniness, or else he would've been a blue Leo person.

The treaty was over, and the boys went back to their room.

Will peeked outside. "I wonder how-"

A scream erupted from the girl's room, followed by yelling and some laughter. Hazel Levesque banged open the boys' door and began the lecture about Oh My Gods, You Are All Dead!

The boys just laughed.

*I AM A LINE BREAK, FEEEEEAR MEEEE*

Nico di Angelo groaned and opened his eyes. Where the heck was he and why was everyone talking like it was WWII?

Will came over. "Hey death boy, glad you're up. We're playing Capture the Flag. Mortal style."  
Nico sat up. "What'd I miss?"

*Oh no…another line break…*

Piper flipped her walkie-talkie switch. "Pipes to Hazy! I have heard death boy has awakened! Over."

She heard a little sigh from the device. "I really don't like my 'war name'…but ok. That team will have an advantage now! Over."

"Caly to Annie! Flame head is on your left, coming around with Archer. Over."

Hazel-who now had blue paint stains all over herself- giggled at her boyfriend's nickname. She then grabbed a Silly String can and snuck around the corner, prepared to attack. 'Archer' tried to distract her by grabbing her arm, but Annabeth was quick to attack, followed by Hazel.

"Aaaah!" shouted Frank. "I've been hit!"

Leo struck a dramatic pose. "Oh, no! I'm deeeaaaad! Save yourself, Frank!"

Annabeth and Hazel dropped their half-empty cans and ran for their base. When they got there, they discovered Will, who was tied up and gagged in a chair.

"Mm mm-mf eem oo afff eee!" he tried to say. Piper kicked his chair.

"Save it for the court, sun boy. I'm sure your precious death boy will save you."

"Yes, he will." Annabeth jumped and turned around, coming face to face with Nico di Angelo.

Nico was armed with a nerf gun in both hands, and Percy and Jason were on either side of him, also armed.

Nico held up his 'lethal' weapons. "Untie him or I shoot."

"Never!" shouted Hazel.

All three boys pelted the girls with foam bullets. "Duck and cover!"

While the attack was happening, Leo and Frank crept in and scooted to the closet. Leo pointed at the pink bandana flag, and Frank nodded. He was about to grab it when Calypso came behind them.

"What do you think you're doing?" she grabbed two boys and dragged them out. The other girls, looking tired from the war, smiled evilly took out ropes. Will was gone, but that didn't matter. They had two more hostages now.

"C'mon, boys. Have a seat…" Annabeth teased. As the hostages were tied, there was a sudden thud, followed by a whooshing sound and voices.

"You idiot!"

"It's not-*laugh*-my fault!"

"Why did I ever agree to date you…"

"Because I'm hot."

"Shut up, Solace."

Hazel peeked out of the door. Will was there, holding an empty pail. And behind him…Nico was covered in glue.

"Don't you dare laugh, Hazel. Don't. You. Dare."

Hazel laughed. Will smirked. "We'll just go now…we weren't trying to glue your door shut…"

Piper rolled her eyes and double-knotted Leo's ropes. Hazel smiled. "I'm gonna go downstairs and make popcorn and grab stuff."

"Are you sure it's safe?" asked Calypso, motioning to the boy's room.

Hazel nodded and crept downstairs. She popped the popcorn and grabbed some sodas and candy, then made her way back up. She was grabbed from behind just as she opened the door.

She tossed the food to Piper. "Take it! Avenge meeee!"

"You have the right to be silent, princess." Nico whispered. Then he dragged her to the boy's room.

Annabeth face-palmed. "We lost a valuable player. Back to the drawing board…."

 **There you have it! You naughty people, not writing reviews…crazy. Am I not worthy!?**

 **Blue cookies to my reviewers and** _ **shaya**_ **(followers) (::)**


	7. Chapter 7-The Final Battle

Yo~I'm back~wazzup~REVIEW!

 **Here is your long-needed chapter! Ooh, Ahh!**

Hazel looked around the boy's room, which looked like a war room.

Fake guns, blueprints, food, etc., all scattered about.

"HELP!" she yelled. Frank clapped his hand over her mouth. Hazel gave him a reproachful look.

He shrugged. "Sorry, Hazel…"

Hazel rolled her eyes and looked over to Nico. "MMF MF MMMMMMF."

"We are not going to let you go. Will, gag her."

Will shoved an apple into her mouth. Hazel glared.

Percy laughed. "That won't hold her. She'll just-"

"Eat it?" Hazel asked. She had bitten down on the apple, with some difficulty, as it was shoved halfway down her throat.

There was a war cry from the girls, and the door banged open. Hazel held up her loosely tied hands, clapping. "Fight them all!"

The war took to the hallway. Frank stayed behind, guarding the prisoner, but Hazel had an idea…

"Frank, c'mere for a second."

He turned around. "Why?"

"Just come."

Frank shrugged and came over. Hazel grabbed him and kissed him. When she broke apart, Frank was dazed, and her hands were untied.

"You are so adorably gullible." She said, smiling. Then she ran out.

 **Percy POV**

Percy found Frank staring at an empty chair.

"Dude, what the Hades happened?!"

Frank looked like a fish out of water. "I-she-Hazel-"

Leo came up behind them. "She used the kissing trick. Pulled him into a smooch, untied her hands behind his back, then ran."

Percy shook his head in disbelief. "Well, that's ridiculous…we should've done that!"

 **The Girl's POV**

Hazel was back and better than ever, and the final battle was about to begin.

The girls armed themselves with cans of Silly String (Jeez, how much of that stuff did Piper have?) and bravery, ready to fight. Annabeth had a hide-and-attack plan, and Calypso was ready to steal the flag for her team.

A horn sounded, and everyone began the fight. The girls took their places. "3…2…1…" whispered Piper. Jason came around the corner.

Piper attacked, and Jason was blinded long enough for Calypso and Hazel to sneak into the war-like boys' room.

Hazel lead Calypso to the closet, where she was certain the flag was. It turned out she was correct. There, on the very top shelf, a red flag was perched.

"Boost me up!" whispered Hazel. Calypso did so, and Hazel grabbed the flag. She jumped down.

"Okay, now let's-"

"Just WHAT do you think you're doing?" said a voice. It was Leo.

"I-um-we-"

"Sorry, Sunshine, that ain't gonna work on me."

Calypso stuck out her bottom lip. "Really? Because I'm pretty sure it just did."

Annabeth, who had snuck up behind Leo, grabbed him and flipped him over her shoulder. He landed with an "Oomph!"

Hazel passed the flag to Calypso, who nimbly leapt over Leo and ran down the hall. Jason, who was still Silly String-y covered, grabbed onto her, but she tossed the flag to Piper, who ran amazingly fast and into the girls' room.

Victory.


	8. Author's Note

**So Sorry, this is not a chapter…**

 **I have a bad case of writer's block. I really need ideas for my various stories. Some good news: If you are a 'the darkness after death' fan and follower, I will be writing the prequel soon! Once again, sooooo sorry…Ciao, goodbye, adios, amigos!**

 **-HazelZhang7**


	9. Chapter 9-Twister! (Guess who's baaack!)

**A/N: Ohhhhhh yes! So happy! I'm BACK! I'm so, so, so sorry! I forgot about this! But I was looking at my old stories (Deleting a few of the really crappy ones!) and found this...buried deep in the depths of Fanfiction...did I dare return to it, for fear of haters? YES I FREAKING DO! So, I got my idea for this chapter a few days ago, as my dance competition team celebrated our Christmas show (Which was on Saturday.). TWISTER! (Try playing Twister with a group of bendable, unshaking dancers. Yeah. Hard, people.)**

"Good MORNING, DEMIGODS! AND WELCOME TO YOUR WONDERFUL NEW DAY, FULL OF EXCITEMENT AND FUN, AND...BOARD GAMES! Da da da, da-da-da DA!"

"Megaphone...Piper...Eight o' clock...Why?" muttered Jason, turning over in his red sleeping bag.

"Because! Get up! All of you, now."

"'M don't feel like it." Percy said sleepily, but sat up anyway. The boys filed downstairs, where the girls were sitting at the table, eating toast and bacon.

"Bacoooon!" exclaimed Leo, darting over to the table. "Love me some crispy deliciousness."

"Well, then you're lucky my dad didn't make it. He zaps it in our pathetic-excuse-for-a-microwave, and it comes out all floppy," said Piper.

They all ate quickly, and then went back upstairs to change.

"So, what do you have planned for today, Piper?" asked Hazel, unbuttoning her pink pajama shirt.

"Oh, a bit of Clue here, a little Monopoly there...and my personal favorite."

"And what's that?" asked Calypso, grabbing her blue-and-white tank-top from her bag.

Piper smiled as she braided another part of her hair. "Twister."

Annabeth looked annoyed. "Last time I tried to play that with Percy and Jason, it was chaos. They both ended up landing on top of me."

"Oh, don't worry...this'll be fun. It's a different version. I added some things to it."

Everyone joined Piper in the living room. She had a few board games stacked on an overstuffed mahogany-and-yellow armchair. In the middle of the floor, on a big, white rug, was the Twister mat.

"Oh, gods of Olympus, don't tell me we're playing that," said Nico.

Jason fell to his knees. "Disaster has struck...but it is fine." He whispered something to Piper, who giggled.

"What did you say?" queried Percy.

" _Because Solangelo is here, and I have been waiting for them to play this game my whole life."_

"But they haven't even _known_ eachother their whole lives."

" _Shh! They're right there!_ "

"You know, your 'barely audible' whisper is quite audible," Will told them, looking slightly embarrassed. Nico, on the other hand, was staring at the floor, bright right against pale complexion.

Piper cleared her voice. " _Ahem_! Now! Leo, Calypso, Hazel, Frank, and I will sit out for the first round. Will, Nico, Annabeth, Percy, and Jason will enter first. Begin! Percy, right foot...blue! Nico, left hand...yellow! Annabeth, right foot...red! Will, left foot...green! Jason, right hand...red!"

This continued a couple more times.

"Okay, folks, here's where it gets trickier! With the help of Jason, I have made this game a lot more complicated. Okay! Nico, because of your current position, you must put your right hand on red...but go horizontally across the board, and you must pass under someone!"

"What kind of a game is this? I don't even want to be here!" Nico grumbled.

"Shut up! Now, Annabeth, left hand green, but you must do a backbend, keeping your legs crossed!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes in exasperation, but managed to do it.

"Bravo, bravo, let's move on! Will, right hand, blue! But, you must not touch anyone else!"

" _Crap_." That meant Will would have his legs crossed, one arm going up, and the other arm down, all while being _under_ everyone else. If one person went down, he went with them.

"Okay! Jason, you, too, must backbend, and reach you left foot to yellow!"

"Phew. At least I don't have to, like, do a backflip."

"Di Angelo! Move your right foot to an empty green!"

To get to an empty green space, he would literally have to do the splits. Oh, the disadvantages of being short...

"Oh, Styx-" he was cut short, as he had just bumped Annabeth, who fell onto Jason, who toppled into Percy, who shoved Nico right onto Will. "I am so done with this game."

They got off the board, laughing as they traded places with the others.

"I _told_ you not to wear skinny jeans. We wouldn't have failed, then," Will scolded.

Nico smirked and crossed his arms. "I thought you liked me in skinny jeans."

"You _devil_."

The second game ended quickly. Every time Hazel tried to move, her shirt would slide up. She would automatically pull it down. This worked fine, until Frank was under her. and she was blushing so furiously when her shirt slid past her belly button, that when she tried to pull it down, she fell over, and they all toppled like dominoes.

"I can see it now: The Hades' Kid Effect. How to topple like dominoes, Lesson One," joked Leo.

"Shut up," Said Hazel and Nico at the same time.

They started Monopoly. This is basically how it went.

"Percy, you can't buy the blue stuff automatically, you have to go through the game!"

"Hazel, stop moving the pieces with your power-y things."

"That's not even a _word_!"

"No, wait. I don't get it. So, if I land on a Jail space, am I _in_ jail, or am I 'Just Visiting'?"

"JASON, YOU CAN'T ELECTROCUTE YOUR WAY TO VICTORY! PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPON!"

"Leo! You're setting the whole avenue on fire!"

"BURN, BABY, BURN! BURN UNDER THE WRATH OF MR. AWESOME!"

"Nico, you can't stay in jail forever."

"But what if I want to?"

"Move."

"You can't make me."

"FOR THE GODS' SAKE, ANNABETH, STOP FREAKING WINNING!"

"I've only won once!"

"Wait, do I go through again?"

"Did you just steal my money?"

"I'm going upstairs."

"No, you're not."

In the end, Jason won five times.

"WIN FOR THE BOYS! YEAH!" Cheered Percy.

Annabeth whispered into Piper's ear, "Should I tell them I let them win those first two times?"

"Nah. Let 'em enjoy it."

 **A/N: So, how was my first chapter back, guys? Like it? Hate it? Want more? Leave a review, please and thankies! Byyye!**

P.S. Order of speakers: Annabeth, Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Piper, Calypso, Leo, Will, Nico, Will, Nico, Jason, Annabeth, Hazel, Piper, Nico, Will. Byyye!


	10. Chapter 10-Farewell, My Soaking Friends!

**A/N: My friends. My dear, dear friends. I come to write the one, the only, the FINAL CHAPTER OF** _ **A DEMIGOD SLEEP-OVER!**_ **You once knew me as HazelZhang7, but I soon realized I needed a true pen name. So welcome to Oswin Cadwin territory! I could write a really extensive apology about me not writing forever and ever and ever, but y'all already know I have Severe Writer's Block Syndrome. So yeah. I'M BACK BABY, AND BETTER THAN EVER! The thing that prompted me to continue this was opening the stats because I was bored…and seeing that NO LESS THAN TWENTY-SEVEN PEOPLE ARE DEPENDING ON ME TO CONTINUE THIS. AND MAYBE MORE. So…**

 **READ ON AND ENJOY YOURSELVES TO DEATH!**

Night-time. Pitch black. The perfect time for many reasons, but mainly for one important reason:

It is the time to strike.

Hazel Levesque, her golden eyes practically glowing in the light of her small-yet handy-green flashlight, edged her way down the hall, the pockets of her purple nightie bulging with supplies. She was small, young, and full of fire—ready to fight. She silently opened the door to the boys room—thank the gods that the McLeans kept the doors well oiled—and sat down by Percy's sleeping bag. Her curls fell over her face as she set to work. Percy's hand was already out of the bag—good. The cream would make a lot of noise when she squirted it, but not quite enough to wake up a group of boys. Except for Nico, maybe. But he wasn't in the room…maybe he was out again, on one of his midnight walks. He liked to do that…

Her plan was perfect. It would not fail.

No one suspected little Hazel Levesque.

She pressed down on the nozzle of the whipped-cream can. It was left over from their late desserts of angel food cake, so no one was looking for it. Hopefully. She couldn't risk being found out. Because she wasn't just playing pranks on people.

She was framing others, too. Daring. More daring than she'd ever been. But she was fired up from the weekend, and she would do this!

Percy's hand was soon full of cream. She would leave it like that for now—hopefully he didn't move. Percy didn't seem like one to move in his sleep.

She went over to Jason and took out a can of temporary hair coloring. It was black, but it would come out blackish-green—it was the cheap stuff, ideal for pranks like this. It would wash out when he showered. On the bright side, everyone would know _if_ he showered, and that was a plus. She carefully sprayed it over his visible golden hair.

No need to prank Frank—he was just…he didn't deserve it.

Next, Leo. He moved a _lot_ when he slept. He was currently on his side. She put three peeled bananas by his back—one near his neck, one in the middle, and one on his lower back. This was something Piper had told her about—something she'd done when she was younger, but it was still highly effective.

Next, she took a golden marker. A washable one—she wasn't about to permanently stain anyone's face! Nico had once commented on how heavy of a sleeper Will was for a son of Apollo, so she only hoped she could go by his word. She carefully drew a big sun on the visible side of Will's face, and then surrounded it with swirls. He grunted, and Hazel jumped back nervously. Sadly, that resulted in her fuzzy-sock-covered-foot brushing against Percy's face, which made him smack his face with his whipped-cream-covered hand, which made him yell, which made Leo roll over onto the bananas, which caused _him_ to yell, which made Jason get up, and he saw his reflection in the mirror that happened to be across from him, and that caused _him_ to yell. Only Will seemed to not care, and Frank just covered his face with his pillow and rolled over.

Hazel, thankfully, had run out of there.

 _Perfect._ The chain reaction was an accident, but it was perfect. She went over to Piper and put the three bananas by her feet. Then she put the whipped cream can by Calypso. She set the marker next to Annabeth, and the hair coloring went by Piper, again. Great—Hazel was clear. She got into her comfy sleeping bag and drifted off, ignoring the yells of the boys, just like all the other girls.

 _-0-0-0-_

"Ah-HAH!"

"It was YOU!"

"And YOU!"

"I don't know who did this to me, but I actually like it, so thanks."

The girls shot up.

"What's going on?" Piper stared at the group of boys in her doorway. "Jason, why is your hair green…?"

He pulled at a dark green lock. "Because of _you_. Don't act like you don't know. The evidence is right next to you!"

"What are you even _talking_ about?"

"Ah! And it was Calypso who made me like this!" Cried Percy from the back of the group. He shouldered his way to the front. "WHY HATH THOU DONE THIS TO ME?!"

They just stared at him.

And burst out laughing.

Percy's face was absolutely _coated_ with whipped cream, top to bottom, side to side, everywhere. It was like he'd been attempting to paint a mural. On his face. And failed. He hadn't even bothered to wipe it off.

Leo came forth, and turned around. His whole back was smeared with banana. "I blame Piper."

"Ah, why _me_ again!" Piper exclaimed. "I didn't do any of it!"

"And Annabeth!" Will shouted triumphantly. "You, too, have evidence!" He pointed dramatically at the gold marker. "You have marred my face with this madness…it looks awesome…but that's beside the point!"

"You girls shall pay!" Jason shouted.

"I got nothing against you guys," Frank shrugged in his green pajamas. "Nothing happened to me."

"Listen," Calypso yawned, "I have no idea what you're talking about. None of us—well, I didn't play any pranks. I was sound asleep."

"Yeah!" Piper interjected. "You're obviously getting this messed up."

"APHRODITE'S WITCHERY!" Cried Leo. "The lady uses charm speak! She cannot be trusted."

"Guys, we didn't do _anything_ ," Annabeth crossed her arms, getting up. "Seriously. Let's just go eat breakfast. And Percy, wash your face. We're not arriving at camp with you looking like a marshmallow the whole time."

"If any of you were bright enough, you'll have noticed that Hazel hasn't spoken," Nico commented lazily. "Obviously suspicious."

All eyes turned to Hazel, who smiled sweetly as she silently packed her backpack. "Something wrong?"

Blink. Blink.

"IT WAS HER!"

"GET 'ER!"

"Hazel, O innocent flower, how could you?!"

"Um, Hazel…maybe that's the wrong guess…"

"NO!" Hazel exclaimed, jumping onto a wooden chair. "Tis true! I did it all!"

Gasps filled the room.

"Of all the things!"

"Hazel!"

"My life just flashed before my eyes!"

"The world is, indeed, at an end!"

"May the gods save us!"

Percy and Jason charged over, still sporting their odd looks, and scooped Hazel up. They carried her above their heads and ran outside.

"SA-CRI-FICE! SA-CRI-FICE!" The boys cheered. "SHE MUST PAY! SHE MUST PAY!"

 _The pool,_ Hazel groaned. _Oh, gods, the pool_.

They hoisted her higher. Leo jumped up and down.

"A-ONE!" He shouted. "A-TWO!"

Tension filled the air.

"A-THREE!"

The boys cheered as they threw her into the pool. "SACRIFIIIIIIIICE!"

Hazel gasped as she came up from the pool, absolutely soaked. Percy immediately raised his hands, raising the water with it, and encased her in the water, leaving an opening around her head. He parted the water just enough for her to hear him.

"You shall stay our captive until they come to release you!"

And with that, the water closed again.

Thankfully, she could just touch in the water where she was dumped, and she kind of enjoyed the water-case around her head and neck.

 _But come soon, saviors,_ She thought.

 _-0-0-0-_

"Operation Save Hazel Levesque from Psycho Male Species!" Annabeth announced, circling the title on the chalkboard in the hall. "It's like capture the flag, but with the twist…the flag is a human, and we need to save her!"

Calypso raised her hand. "Isn't there the possibility that they could take more captives?"

"Of course! And we can't risk losing valuable teammates. Thankfully, we have someone on the inside…Frank Zhang."

"But how can we know for sure?" Piper interrupted. "Surely he'd side with the boys at this point!"

"Yes, maybe…but he's dating—sorry, he's _with_ Hazel. And of course, Nico might help her."

"I doubt it," Calypso snorted. "Let's just get moving. I loaded the water guns."

They headed down the stairs and towards the back door, where Frank was standing with a water pistol, looking like he was guarding New Rome or something.

"KYAAAAAAAH!" Shouted Calypso, releasing all fire upon him.

"I'm hit! I'm hit!" Frank ducked for cover as Piper proceeded to dump a whole bucket of water on his head. "I surrender!"

"Not very New Rome-like!" Annabeth scolded. They busted through the door.

 _-0-0-0-_

Ah, it was peaceful.

Percy sat by the pool, keeping Hazel encased in her water. Frank was presumably inside by the backdoor. Jason played around with his messed-up hair. Nico sat next to Will, Nico with a blank expression, and Will with that ever-present grin on his face.

Until the girls busted through the door.

"AIYAH!" Annabeth shouted, running at Percy. He had finally wiped the cream off, but he still looked ridiculous, trying to fire at Annabeth while keeping the case over Hazel.

"Jason, man!" Percy shouted across the yard. "Cover me! Will, go around the other side! Nico…do…something!" He waved his hand dismissively. "Go, go, go!"  
In seconds, everyone was soaked. Will surrendered after ice water was dumped down his back. Percy could've had an advantage if he hadn't been keeping Hazel locked away, so instead Jason was running around shooting water at everyone who came within a ten-foot radius of Percy.

Piper ran around the other way, only to be shoved into the pool by Jason.

"Annabeth!" She shrieked. "I'm so sorry-y-y-y-y-y!"

Water encased her, and she joined Hazel.

"It's only two of us!" Calypso yelled, exasperated.

"No, it's not!" Someone yelled from the doorway. "There's three!"

Frank suddenly transformed into a dog—a German Shepard. "RARGH!"

He leapt into the pool, throwing water on everyone. He momentarily surprised Percy, which caused the water casing to fall, which freed both of the captured girls. Frank then turned into a dolphin, swimming over to Hazel. He got her out, then headed for Piper, who was quickly freed. Percy shot water at them both, while Hazel ran away with Calypso.

"Hey! Seaweed Brain!" Yelled Annabeth, running at him with a bucket. "Control _this_!"

He was covered in ice-cold water. "Ahhh! Not my thing! Not my thing! Cooold!"

Annabeth had him on the ground. "Surrender now, or bear the wrath of the girls!"

"Never!" yelled Jason. He shot his water gun…

And it hit Annabeth directly in the back.

"Ah!" She fake-gasped. She flopped on top of Percy. "My end!"

She was thrown into the water.

Could it be turned around?

Leo ran around the pool, completely on fire, avoiding water and chasing after Calypso. Until Hazel came up to him and doused his flames. He stopped in his tracks, but Calypso kept running—right into Nico.

"Nooo!" She screamed as she was thrown into the water, too, joining Annabeth.

"Ha-ha!" Cackled Leo. "Hazel, you are in _gran problema!_ " He launched himself at her, and they landed in the grass. "You shall meet the wrath of the water!"

"Noo! Haha—Nooo!"

 _Splash._

 _Splash._

Only Frank was left. He kept his alliance with the girls.

"Traitor!" Cried Jason.

"Throw him in!" Yelled Leo.

 _SPLASH!_

"Huzzah!"

Suddenly, the back door opened again.

"Huh? What are you kids doing?" Tristan McLean asked, raising his eyebrows. "Aren't you supposed to head home soon?"

Piper rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, ah…they already packed, and…"

"Come on."

The sopping-wet crew proceeded to follow Mr. McLean into the house, thankful the morning had lasted long. They'd made the best of the weekend.

 _-0-0-0-_

"Bye, Annabeth! Bye, Percy! Bye, Nico, Will, Hazel, Frank! Bye, Calypso and Leo!"

"You forgetting someone?"

"Ah!" Piper turned around and grinned at Jason. "You're going back with me, right?"

"Yeah," He planted a light kiss on her lips. "Come on. Let's go…home."

And so they did.

 **A/N: I wasn't sure if I'd ever finish this…but I did. Today, at 12:16 AM, August 31, 2017, I finished it. It is over. Finished. The end.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this…it's been a wild ride!**

 **Love,**

 **Oswin Cadwin/HazelZhang7**


End file.
